


Maneuvering

by Aeius



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeius/pseuds/Aeius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren struggles against his 3D maneuver gear and along came the Scouting Legion’s Corporal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is not based from the manga’s plot and would be my first attempt in writing a SnK fic so I offer my deepest advance apologies if there are mistakes or out of character mishaps.
> 
> I worked on this just for my shipper heart to be at ease. If not interested on Levi over Eren, please do not bother reading since I pretty much prefer that way (despite the gap of their height). 
> 
> Anyways, let’s get this show on the road, shall we? Hope you’ll enjoy reading!

“Shit!”  
  
Fifteen-year old Eren Jaeger curses apprehensively, taking notice a massive Titan from a clear distance. Fingers pulls over the trigger of his weapon. The piston grappling hook shoots at his right where it directly hits the large trunk of an old oak tree with a loud thunk. Eren reels himself behind the oversize bark and safely lands on its sturdy branch.

_Safe, for now_. His heart rapidly thumps within his chest. Its pounding beats weren’t that much loud compared to the vibrating steps resounding throughout the whole forest. The thundering quake doubles more making the other trees and the gigantic oak, where Eren stood, shake strongly.  _Two of them_ , Eren thought as he crouches to one knee just to steady his stance. He still has two spares of metal resting in its gear case but one’s enough for this fifth-ranked soldier in dealing with these monstrosities.

Eren peers from the tree’s side and as expected, his instincts were right. A pair of loathsome humanoid creatures draws nearby his hiding spot. One’s roughly a seven meter and the other, probably a five type. Dealing with this isn’t a big deal for him as long as he makes sure they keep their blunt dirty incisors to themselves. 

The five meter Titan mindlessly skims straight ahead and Eren uses this chance to leap off the oak’s branch. He fires the hook away from the giant’s line of sight, briskly making his way on the other tree before the seven turns its large head at his direction. Luckily, neither one noticed his presence but he knows that Titans can pull out any repulsive tricks out of their macro-sized head. With Armin’s repetitive warning,  _“Anyone who possesses a careless mind, instantly wounds up in an_ _agonizing_ _death.”_

Both Titans now have their backs turned against each other. Eren finds an opening between them. The 3-D maneuver gear holds a great advantage in a vast forestry terrain since there were more structures to cling unto compared to the roofs of their village. It didn’t take long for him to stay put in his hiding spot as he jumps for another higher branch with the aid of his gas tank. A good distance to commence his surprise attack.

It didn’t take long for Eren to surprisingly lunge down then lash out his blades against the fleshy nape of the fifth. The giant perceptibly collapses its bloody downfall on the soiled ground. The other one attempts to strike its crooked nails at Eren. He evades the mighty attack with a forceful boost of swing. The grappling hook chunks at another tree and Eren shifts his weight, only this time circling himself around it. Blades still intact, he seals for the final kill.

_The prey itself becomes the predator._

* * *

Clear grey smoke steams from the necrotic-like bodies of the two fallen Titans. Eren wipes off a tired sweat trickling down his forehead. There were few dents and uneven cracks on his steel blades. Eren disposes the useless sharps from a side, replacing over some new ones.

His patrol shift would be over soon. He grips on the trigger handle, leaping off the earthly ground in a tremendous height and smoothly turns to the right. Without warning, the metal clip of his belt gives way the first wire of his hook.

Eren curses under his breath. The damage must have been from the fight he had with the seventh type. He still has time to try and adjust his belt since it appears there weren’t any Titans in plain sight. 

What bad timing, this was. 

Hanging by himself in midair with an estimated distance of two hundred thirty three meters below. Screaming for help is definitely a negatory unless a soldier like him wants a horrendous greeting from a hurdle of Titans and also flares are out of range within the deep forest. 

Quick zipping sound came from behind him, distracting the soldier from his focus. Eren holds unto his breath as his hands steadily hovers over his swords. For sure, he was not alone. 

A small figure, towering above him, catches his attention. He instantly recognizes who it was; their Scouting Legion’s so-called one-man army.

“C-Corporal Levi!” Eren utters in surprise before the very presence of the higher-up officer.

Said person raises a questioning look at his way of greeting, “What do you think you’re doing?” This kid. Eren Jaeger was his name if he do so remember correctly.

“I…” Crossing paths with someone who was in top ranks than him is not part of his rescue list. If Corporal finds out that he couldn’t handle a simple problem it would be a disgrace in his record. Eren purposely grasps over his hovered wire, “I lost my balance, S-Sir…” He said hesitantly, doubtful of whether to continue addressing him as Corporal. Eren hoists himself up a bit, “I’ve already dealt with the two Titans as I was on my way to the rendezvous so…n-no problems here!”

 As if unfazed at what Eren said, the Scout Legion’s Corporal hops off the top branch and lowers himself to Eren’s level. Still maintaining his tedious eye contact at the struggling soldier.

 ”Are you hiding something from me little brat?” He spouts at him directly, obviously not caring the military customs. He earns a startled expression from Eren.

Corporal Levi gives him a hardest glare, demanding to explain himself _truthfully_. Eren sighs in defeat, knowing that it was pointless to hide things from him. He shows the officer a piece of his broken wire, “It must have cut loose during my last fight with the Titan Corporal Levi.”

Levi carefully inspects Eren’s belt and lightly tugs the remaining hooked wire. Before Eren would protest in taking the long walk-

“Alright, get on.”

“Pardon?” Eren asks nervously, unsure if he heard that one right.

The Corporal pulls Eren’s wire closer to him, “I said, get on. I’m sure my gear can handle us both.”

Eren stirs in dismay from the sudden command, “B-But Corporal Levi, you won’t manage because of my hei-” He stops himself from finishing his statement, fully aware that Corporal Levi would become not amused by his sorry-of-an-excuse. His shoulders sags down heavily, this is not really his day is it?

“On my signal, I’ll cut off your wire with my blade and you’ll hold unto me tightly while I pull us both up, am I understood?” Eren feels like this isn’t such a good idea, “Hey kid.” He looks back at Levi then flinches in tense, seeing the serious stare directed at him, “I said, am I understood?”

Eren trembles in reply, “Y-Yes, sir.” He awkwardly wraps his arms around Levi’s sides. 

“Okay,” Levi nods, making sure he was secured then cuts off what’s left of Eren’s wire and squeezes the trigger handle. His wire gear whirs to life and slowly pulls them up.

Eren tightens his hold unto the commanding officer, “You scared?” He wasn’t so sure if that was concern or a snarky remark. He looks up only to find himself face to face with Corporal Levi. In instant reflex, Eren tries to averts his head away from him but instead.

The Corporal slightly inclines his head to a side, “Corporal Levi-“. Dauntlessly his lips lightly comes into contact against the unguarded lips of the soldier.

Having his first kiss be taken by a man, not to mention a high-ranking officer of his. He assures himself that this is not happening. But then feeling the first intensifying tension, suffocating heat, from Levi’s sensible pecks against his. 

His breathing hitches into heavy shortness of breaths. “…Corporal s…stop,” Eren emits out, breaking against their build-up connection. 

This kind of tension is too much for Eren to handle as the air seems harder to breathe in. He fails to fight off the strong persistence of his pursuer. Their tantalizing moment of mixable pleasure and desire arouses greatly in between.  _It….It feels…._  

“Goo…ngh…” Eren mumbles, exposing his weak vulnerable thoughts intentionally. He then gains an earnest smirk from his endearing commander. 

“Finally, enjoying yourself kid?” 

Levi disposes his weapon back in its holster and makes sure that the wire was still holding them both, not forgetting the frightening distance they’re still in. “I wouldn’t worry so much if I were you. I guarantee we won’t fall.  _Hard_ , that is.” Before he could reply, Levi helps himself over Eren once again.

His hand pulls up the teen’s plain green-colored shirt then callous fingers grazes over his exposed nipples. As Levi busily squeezes out all of his sensitivity just by rubbing that part on his delicate chest, Eren stifles the titillating groan from his parted lips. He carefully slides his arms around Levi’s neck and pushes his face towards the officer’s shoulders “Don’t shut yourself out.” Levi beckons in an alluring rhythm against his ear, “I want to hear them.”

He couldn’t help it if his Corporal was being like this. He wanted, no,  _needed_  more. Obediently following Levi’s command, he lets their intimate contact to continue. 

Levi reaches out for Eren’s chin, their faces closer once again and indulging sweet gentle touches of their lips. The hard pressure between the two deepens more.

“Cute.” Levi chirps entrancingly towards him.

By that one word, Eren’s face flushes into a deep beating red, “Sh-Shut up.” He argues weakly, unable to put up with the respective chain of command formalities. The Corporal lifts up a feeble smile at his comeback and kisses him tenderly. This would be his reward for behaving like a good soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy (and also surprised) on how everyone liked the first part despite my writing skills being not that good. I obviously gave in towards the majority of demands for the second part (and for the sake to contribute for the RiRen shippingdom). Hence, I extend my thanks and love for how awesome everyone is in this shipping.
> 
> And special mention to my friend, Zeriku, who collaborated with me in some extrinsic part of this fic. I owe my deepest love and hugs to her because first, I blame her for showing those gorgeous SnK cosplay pics; and lastly, I haven't rp-ed in awhile so why the hell not.
> 
> Also, I do forewarn you that among my other NSFW fics, I haven't tried getting into the climactic ideas if you know what I mean so I do hope you would bear with me as you read along this fic. And yes, I am 100% nervous and scared for my fail attempt in writing smut.
> 
> Anyways, onwards to the goodies, yes?

It was a mistake.

A stupid futile move, his frantic conscience mentally screams repeatedly in his mind. How could he have easily let the lustful temptation taint over his innocence. Well, what's left of it that is. Disappointment sighs out of Eren's mouth.

Surrounded by the stone-built barricaded walls of his assigned quarters keeps him from encountering the discernible presence of Levi. They were finally in their headquarters claimed by the Scout Legion as their second abode. Not exactly what they expected but it would do just to keep themselves safe from unexpected Titanic danger.

Light abrupt knock scuffles against the locked door, "Eren?" A soft feminine voice resounds through it.

Eren hastily rises up from his bed. Closed door opens, revealing a petite girl with a short fixed brunette hair. Another associate of the Scouting Legion.

She beams a welcoming smile at Eren, "Sorry for the sudden disturbance," The female soldier says meekly with a brief apologetic bow, "But Corporal Levi requires for you to come into his office post-haste."

Oh no. The insides of Eren's stomach bundles up into jumbled knots. Waiting for the raging storm to come would be a malevolent attempt. There's no other options for refusal, is there?

Eren shuts his living premises behind him along with his swallowing pride, "A…Alright, thank you Petra. I'll take it from here."

Taking a momentary silence, Eren shifts nervously in his stance. He can do this. _You can do this Jaeger_ , he calmly assures himself. After regaining composure over his agitated anxiety, Eren raises his right hand and rasps a few knock against the closed wooden door. He waits for a minute for any signs of permission.

"Enter."

On cue, the soldier turns the knob then leisurely strides his entry within the room. The familiar Scouting Legion's commanding officer was sitting behind his desk, papers at hand. No matter how many cases there were to deal with, Eren could see how Corporal Levi manages his time to promptly organize the stacks of files and folders lay on top of his desk.

Aware of his incoming visitor, Levi looks up and places down the rest of his paperwork. Eren stands across him and greets him their civilized salute. "At ease." Levi commands dully, accepting the respectful gesture.

"Petra told me that you were requesting for me, sir?"

"Yes, yes I did." Levi replies, still with his unchanging tone of voice, moving back a bit of his seat. He reaches for one of his top desk drawers and opens it. Quietly, he then brings out a brand of their 3D maneuver gear with the belts and wires tied neatly over it.

"Your new gear." Levi explains, placing the mechanism on the table, "I requested for Bossard to gather up another spare."

"Corporal Levi, this is…" Eren ceases himself before letting grand emotions get to him. He then offers a gratifyingly bow at the man, "Thank you." Maybe this is one way for him to extend his apology, Eren figures. Of course, his officer wasn't the public approaching type. That would explain it. The Corporal is a very busy man, anyways.

"Strip."

Or he could be wrong.

Eren blatantly widen his eyes at the one before him, showing uncertainty at what he just heard.

Levi stood up from his sitting position, grabbing the havana leather accessory and simply walks towards him, "Your belt, Jaeger." Levi interjects, still not changing the manner in his speech.

 _Oh._ Eren realizes he addresses for the disposal of his old gear, nothing rude or inauspicious endeavor there. He places aside those infuriating anxious thoughts. Returning back to the current situation, Eren willingly removes the useless strap and was about to attain the new apparel. Unfortunately, Corporal Levi scarcely deters it upon his reach.

"Give me your belt." Levi nudges his head at the said article Eren was holding. Hesitant at first, the trooper gives it to him in the end. Much to Levi's liking. A mischievous sneer meagerly braces upon him.

As if right on quick timing, Levi throws the old belt across the gray stoned-floor then securely ties the new leather around Eren's exposed wrists.

"Co-Corporal Levi! What…" Eren stares at his tight cuffed-up hands and continues to stare with an exasperating look, "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Is it not that obvious? I'm placing you under charges." Levi quips, already back in his stoic poise. There was a dangerous glint present in those stern eyes of his. "Do you have a problem with that?" He raises a brow at his labeled capture.

Appalled at his ridiculous statement, Eren brings up his fastened wrists, "This is the problem. I've violated nothing against the Scouting Legion nor endangered our members!"

"I know." He brings it up like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Then why did you tie my wrists, Corporal?"

Levi playfully carries on his poker-faced appearance, "For a good benefit." He dangerously inches his face closer to Eren's, "Besides, wouldn't it be best to test out your new maneuver?" That was not a question. More of like a haunting idea.

At one perplexing touch, Levi captures successfully (once again) Eren's defenseless lips.

Tangy softness engulfs Eren wholly. Compared to their previous close confrontation, this was much stronger and equally more addictive. And quoting, addiction can be a powerful thing.

Eren sinks in much deeper, instead of resisting, towards the flaring desperation over his mouth. As both of their tongues slips against one another and then pulls out in between, the ecstasy leaves them both rasping endless shallow of respiration.

Persistently not giving him time to reciprocate for air, Levi slides in repeatedly more intimate kisses on those parted lips while fiercely letting his hand roam soothing frictions over Eren's covered chest. He has no intention to end this in a cliffhanger. No, not this time.

"Didn't forget now, did you?" Levi smears amidst their exhilarating interplay, clearly reminding their retrospective encounter.

In a quick fit, Levi slowly looms against Eren's bare neck and intently plants bruised marks all over it.

With both half-raised hands locked, the more yearning and frustrations partakes inside Eren. Hard pleasant moan swells out of his throat, feeling the soft nibbles against his flesh. He could feel the semi-hardness wallowing his nether region. How he wanted to graze all over that well-groomed hair into a rugged mess. He was about to lose control.

At that, Levi pushes Eren against the edge of his desk, yielding his prisoner to face his lecherous demeanor. The domineering chance sets his wandering hands to busily rummage underneath the brown clad cloth over white pants.

"No, Corporal…not…" Eren quibbles weakly, grimacing from the intensifying heat and the tempting rub against the covered part of his member. "…Not there."

Levi divulges, ignoring the feeble protest, "You're getting hard over here."

But that didn't stop his hunger for utter pleasure nor the seductive sounds Eren welcomes openly. He wanted to fight the deceitful fondling off of him, however, the strong restraint prevents him from doing so.

Maliciously, Levi distracts him over rough caresses and irresistible steamed-up kisses. Eren engrosses himself by this ravishing uptake, although, he breaks away upon hearing the clear wisp of a zip. His disheveled pants briskly slips below.

Trailing along the Corporal's line of sight, Eren finally realizes what unfortunate event would bestow upon him. Levi beats him to it as he earnestly grasps for the struggling hands.

"How annoying."

Dominating fingers preoccupies over his elastic waistband and lowers the white undergarment nonchalantly, revealing bare erected skin.

"No discipline at all," Levi mutters darkly as his fingers ghosted over his subordinate's skin. His face held the same uninterested expression that it always has despite causing obvious discomfort to another person.

Eren didn't want the Corporal to touch that part of him. Up. Down. Repetitively it went, depleting Eren's remaining strength. He succumbs out wanton whimpers as he watched those diligent hands deliver sensitive strokes against the flesh of his pre-cummed member.

"Those sounds…" Levi's eyes narrowed to mere slits, his hand suddenly tightening its grip at the base of Eren's erection. "They make me wonder if you've uttered such lewd sounds at the presence of other corporals…"

"I…ngh…" He stirs a bit, effectively redness takes over his facial features, "I-I've never done this kind of thing…" He could feel the pulse throb vigorously beneath him. The flourishing movement was already starting to come unto him, badly.

"You seem to know how to react for someone who has never done this before." Without warning, he slipped his fingers inside of Eren's mouth, not caring if it hurt or discomforted his subordinate. His other hand continued to keep a firm grip at Eren's cock, asserting his dominance in every way possible.

Taken aback, Eren almost choked imposingly at the sudden penetration. Feeling those steadfast fingers scouring his salivating oral cavity. All he could emit was muffled comebacks and his occupied hands weren't helping.

"It'd be best for you to do what you ought to do."

Staring at his quivering subordinate, Levi then started to grind his obvious erection against Eren's exposed one. He could almost imagine how it'd feel when he sticks his dick inside Eren, could almost hear what sounds Eren would utter while he has his way with him.

Without further ado, he retracted his fingers from Eren's mouth and proceeded to stick a spit-slicked finger inside Eren's hole. As the lubricated finger slipped past his entrance, trembling moans quenches out in escalation.

The powerless struggles and allusive cries from Eren intensifies his desperate urges. Gradually, Levi inserts another wet finger with continuous gentle massages in his partner's sensitive nerve-packed territory.

Exploring every inch inside of him, Eren could feel his heart pound rapidly in his chest. His whole body vigorously shudders against the swift circling and fingering insertions Levi was indulging. He stirs beneath Levi, unable to resist himself over the overpowering sensation.

As soon as Levi could feel the tension relax towards his invading strokes, he once more occupies elusive kisses from the side of Eren's collarbone to the back of his earlobe.

"Eren," Levi draws out in a deadly whisper, "Let's see what kind of sounds you would make once I claim you."

He didn't know how the Corporal managed to remove his own pants without notice. And before he'd ponder over that thought, Eren suddenly feels the head of Levi's shaft delving halfway inside of him. Levi lets those tied-up hands embrace around his neck while Eren lifts his legs and unconsciously wraps it around the waist on top of him. "Finally enjoying yourself." He motions at him with ease.

Kid's finally learning. Which means he deserves a nice pleasurable reward.

The heat between them gradually increases tenfold once Levi completely invaded him. Eren could slightly hear Levi's heavy intoxicating breaths against his own. Both of their bodies shifted without stopping then thrusting in slow motions of back and forth. Eren intensely riles up another groan as Levi pushes unto him much deeper with every synchronized movement.

"…L-Levi…!" Eren cries out desperately, the electrifying touches coming unto him. He couldn't hold his incoming ejaculation any longer.

Every inch within his body starts to race in ablaze while Levi holds him in place, the penetrative entry digging further inside of him until he finally hits a sensitive spot somewhere in his anal region. The uncomfortable position they were in made Eren cling unto Levi firmly.

Hovering again over Eren's erected cock, Levi helps himself in achieving the usual heavenly stimulation. Neither the sounds of their repetitive grunts and breathless pants dying down. Levi then quickened up the pace, striding more significant pain and hard pleasure in that fixated part. He affectionately devours Eren, feeling the bulge of his own erection.

Almost losing his concentration, Eren eventually strains himself as he came. The white cum spilled quite a mess over his own cock and around Levi's wet hand. He lets out a tiresome groan as Levi still strenuously moves alongside his groin.

Levi trembles, buckling his hips higher as he finally fills up the innards of Eren who expressly gasps at the sudden climax.

The ambience of the room drifted pure heavy draft silence. After their sexual resolution, the two still remained in their position. Eren cuts it off as he carefully pries away his arms from Levi but without a second, Levi props his own around Eren's waist.

"Eren," Levi calls out of the eerie ambiance, not willing to let him go. And catching him off-guard, he softly grazes his lips over Eren's. A flustered blush encrypts on his subordinate's face as he pulls away.

Basically, the gesture surprises Eren a bit but then what else could he do, instead, he adoringly smiles as if Levi was a little kid. He extends a gentle kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ends this story and to be honest, I almost turned this into a S&M one because bondage plus dominating Levi are quite sexy. I'll just be over here, dying in tears.


End file.
